


HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

by toomuchkeaton



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchkeaton/pseuds/toomuchkeaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>miles isn’t really big on birthdays. jax makes him like them a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

miles isn't really big on birthdays, he's not really big on celebrating the day he was born when he was going to die anyway. his parents were different, they always planned over the top parties inviting everyone from his dentist to the kid he met at summer camp four summers ago. that's why he didn't tell anyone today was his― except jax. it just slipped out once when he was staying the night over the other boys, their conversations always flowed smoothly and ended up with him covering his mouth, blushing because he said something that he thought was stupid.

jax never thought the things he said were stupid but he'd roll his eyes and pretend they were.

he liked how things were with them, usually when he told people about his condition or they found out they'd start to treat him differently but jax still acted the same towards him― always doing things to piss miles off and making the dumbest jokes that shouldn't be funny but were because it was him saying them. 

he looked down at his phone as it buzzed, smiling as he read the name jax had put for himself ( "the loml jackson"). his eyebrows furrowed when he read, "meet me in the bathroom near the dance room ((-:" but he didn't question it. he quickly put his things in his locker and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

"this is really romantic, the boys bathroom. i really love the smell of bo in the morning." he's teasing of course. 

"shut up!" jax said, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, the other one holding a cupcake adorned with a candle. "you said you didn't want anyone to know and i'm busy later so i thou-" 

"shut up." miles spoke, interrupting the the boy.

"i was joking."

"yeah, i knew that."

"of course you did." 

the pair went back and fourth for a while before jax told miles to sit on the floor next to him― miles of course not sitting down without making a comment about how unsanitary this is and offering to share the cupcake he found out jax made himself with him. honestly this boy was going to be the death of him.

"i know you're like too cool," jax almost laughs at his own words because now that he's gotten to know the birthday boy he knows that he's a total dork. "to ask for a gift but i got you one anyway."

jax pulled out his flute case, looking up as he assembled it expecting to see a confused look but except he was met with one of miles' rare smiles.

the one he claims he hates and jax has grown to love. 

he can't help but imitate it because the dork has frosting all around his mouth. he'll let him figure it out on his own.

he's nervous, he doesn't really know why but the fact that he's classically trained makes him feel like a bit of a loser. "dj g, classically trained dj" sounds ridiculous.

he starts playing one of miles' favorite songs "lovin' it". he'd taken him for more of an ed sheeran guy but one of the perks of getting to know the miles lennox was finding out that ariana grande was actually his favorite artist.

when it's over miles is still smiling, frosting and all. "you give me chills every time we chill." of course he's reciting the lyrics but he actually means it. jax retorts with a "shut and kiss me, babe." adding exaggerated winks to make it seem like a joke even if it isn't. 

mile's leaned in closer, not planning to do anything except mess with jax a bit but jax wipes some of the frosting off of his mouth and licks it making his heart beat fast and him in lean closer. 

he still doesn't have the courage to go all the way. he's never kissed anyone and he doesn't want jax to think he's a bad kisser but he also doesn't want to stop. 

miles' eyes are glued to jax's, trying to read him. trying to see if this is okay. "is this okay?" he ask aloud, receiving only a rapid head nod from the other. what a dork. 

his hand attached to the jax's chin, pushing it up before pressing their lips together. the kiss was slow and sweet. both of their first although, neither was going to admit it. miles leaned in once again to kiss jax's nose then his forehead then both of his cheeks until finally landing his lips on jax's once again. that smile was back on his face as he pulled away,

"thank you for the best birthday ever."

of course jax is still sitting there, head against the cold wall stunned by both of the kisses. jax rolls his eyes ( fondly of course ) trying to play it cool. miles sees right through him. 

jax stands up, brushing his pants off before offering his hand to the other male. he quickly put his instrument away so they wouldn't be late to their first class. he's sure mr. park would have a lot to say to him about how it's his fault that miles was late. 

he holds the door for miles and then holds his hand as they walk down the hallway.

"maybe tomorrow we can take it to second base, you still need to teach me how to play baseball." 

miles snorts at the other, this was the perfect example of the stupid jokes he loved so much. 

"you're a loser, you know that?" 

"you love me." 

"you wish." 

"he loves me." he's says to a random kid passing by them earning another snort from miles.

"yeah, i do... unfortunately."


End file.
